After All These Years
by clumsygirl17
Summary: For the Epic Contest hosted by Daddy’s Little Cannibal and Bronzehairedgirl620. Just one little peek into Bella's and Edward's married life. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**The Epic T Rated One-Shot Contest  
**Hosted by Daddy's Little Cannibal and Bronzehairedgirl620.

The rules are as followed:  
1. No lemons.  
2. It must be rated T.  
3. It has to have a line (not an actual character) about a cannibal.  
4. It has to have a line (not an actual character) about a fireman.  
1. No lemons.  
5. Cannon pairings.  
6. It has to be a **one-shot**, you're allowed to continue it when the contest is over with.  
7. Must copy and paste this to the beginning of every story you enter (you're allowed up to two entries, collaborations are accepted).

After all these years

I was just another day. The whole house was silent, the only sound was the one of the TV in the living room. I was in the kitchen cooking dinner while listening to what was on TV. Or at least I was trying to. From what I could gather they were talking about a plane that crashed years ago in some snowy mountains near Chile. Most of the passengers died, the ones who survived were the ones who ate the other passengers. Cannibalism, what a horrible thing. I prayed for Terry to be asleep. I don't want him to be hearing about cannibals and such things.

He was such a charming little boy, just like his father at that age. And if he grows up the way Edward did, then all the girls of the school will be chasing after him. I still remember Edward telling me after all those years of being friends that he loved me.

_Flashback_

_It was the Christmas party that our families held together every year. I was talking to Jacob our neighbor across the street. Edward was nowhere to be seen. _

_Actually if I come to think about that, I haven't seen him in two days. That's weird, we spend all of our time together . Not hat it bothers me. I know that it is such a cliché thing to say but I was madly in love with my best friend bur I know that nothing more that friendship would happen between us. He was such a perfect guy and I was plain Jane. But is OK, I rather have him as my best friend that not having him at all. That's why it was hurting so much his lately indifference towards me._

_I started looking around for him, but I couldn't find him. At some point I reached his room. I could faintly hear the music that coming from inside. I knocked the door twice, but he didn't answer so I stepped inside just to find him lying on his bed facing the pillows._

_I approached his slowly and sat on the edge. He turned around sensing the my weight on his mattress. But the only thing I could pay attention to were his red swollen eyes. He had been crying._

"_Edward what's wrong. Why are you crying" His reaction was one that I could have necer foreseen. He snapped at me._

"_Why do care. Leave me alone. Get out of here" He was yelling and tears were staining his face again._

"_No until you tell me what's wrong"_

"_You want to know? You want to fucking know? I love you for Christ sake. I love you . But no, you have to go and ignore that little fact so you could fool around with the mutt that lives across the street." _

_I couldn't believe what he was saying. He loved me? Old plain Bella? I didn't know what to say so I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed him. And he kissed me back. It was all awkward and sloppy, but nothing else could be expected from two sixteen year old teenagers that had never kissed before._

_We spent the rest of the night in each other embrace, telling sweet nothings to the other._

_End of Flashback_

Since then we've been always together. And now were married and have a two year old boy: Terrance Anthony Cullen. But that wouldn't last long.

I was deeply lost in my thoughts that I failed to notice that my little Terry was watching the shoe he liked so much. I have seen so many times that I think the music won't ever leave my brain.

I put the food in the oven and washed all the pots, spoons and all the other things I used to make dinner. When everything was clean I went to the living room in order to spend some time with my son.

He was sitting on the couch wearing the little fireman costume that Carlisle and Esme bought him a couple of months ago. Back then he wanted to be a fireman, now he wants to be like his daddy: a doctor.

I sat right beside him.

"Hi mommy, are you goin to wach tv wid me??" he said in his boyish, and full of mistakes, voice.

"Of course baby, come and cuddle her with mommy" It was a while before he started to get sleepy, so I decided it was time to bath him and give him dinner.

I was about to pick him up when I felt to pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Daddy" said a sleepy Terry.

"Hello love" I felt Edward plant a soft kiss on my neck. I turned around so I could greet him properly. I kissed him quickly.

"How was your day" I asked

He let me go so he could pick his son up. "Good good, nothing bad happened today just a pair of broken bones, that's it"

"And you little pal, how are you doing. Missing daddy much?"

"Yes daddy, can you rid me a book?"

"Nothing of that little gut, first you're taking a bath, then you eat and after all that you an go to sleep." I said

"Come son, lets take bath together."

"Yeyyyyy"

They headed upstairs and I went to the kitchen to serve dinner. 20 minutes after both my boys were downstairs asking for food. We had to eat quickly 'cause Terry was falling asleep. Edward picked Terry and went with him to his room. I t was a routine for him to tuck his son in bed.

I finished in the kitchen and went to our room. I was planning on telling him the news. I got into bed and started reading while waiting for Edward. Minutes after he came in and changed into his pajamas. I put my book on the night desk and gave him the envelope I had on my lap before he could say anything.

"What's this"

"If you want to know the you will have to open it"

He did as told and took the pregnancy test that was inside of it. His eyes went wide when he saw what it was and turned it around only to find the pink plus. He was shock. He opened his outh but closed it again. I was funny sight. I took him ten minutes to say something.

"Are you..?"

"Yes Edward I'm pregnant" I said smiling. He brought me to him and kissed senseless. When he stopped he said:

"You know, after all these years it seem that the only thing I can do is love you more each day"

"I know how you feel. It seem as if we couldn't ask for a better and happier life" And with those words we fell asleep.

* * *

Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think about it.

Kisses CG17 =)

* * *


	2. AN Voting

**Hey remember that the contest will start soon so don't forget to vote.**

**By the way you should go and read my other story, it's called**

**Till We Meet Again My Love. I think is good but I'm a little bit biased don't**

**you think ;)**

**Well that's all and don't forget to vote =)**

**kisses and hugs CG17**


End file.
